Surprise
by Athena Minev
Summary: Untuk sang kekasih. Kado spesial di hari yang spesial. Bad summary. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Surprise_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Surprise © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, One Shot, Fluff, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam―hampir memasuki pertengahannya―adalah masa yang paling indah untuk menikmati ketenangan dan kedamaian. Kehadiran rembulan memberi sinaran cahaya kelam yang cukup mempesona―umpama sebuah lampu yang tergantung di angkasa, di kelilingi pula oleh bintang-bintang berkelipan menyinari malam yang gelap. Malam di kala tiada lagi sinar mentari. Dimana semua aktivitas kehidupan mula berhenti―tidak benar-benar berhenti di pusat kota, terutama di kota-kota besar yang mendapat julukan _kota yang tidak pernah tidur_. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Masa untuk memulihkan kembali kesegaran dan tenaga untuk tubuh dan jiwa―tidur nyenyak di ranjang yang empuk, berbalut selimut tebal yang hangat, larut dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing.

Dari arah jalan raya, sebuah mobil bermerk _Lamborghini _melaju dengan kecepatan sedang memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan di distrik kota _Nakano_, lalu berhenti sedikit jauh dari sebuah rumah berlantai dua bercat pastel―agar mobil itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Sang pengemudi―panggil saja Uchiha Sasuke, melirik kecil ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Meski jarum jam menunjukkan angka 23.56 waktu _Tokyo_, hal itu tak menyurutkan niat seorang _CEO_ Uchiha _Corp_. untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi berusia 24 tahun.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke sengaja mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan manis, dan bukan kejutan ulang tahun yang temanya mengerjai yang berulang tahun, untuk Haruno Sakura―wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 7 tahun itu. Sasuke merencanakannya seorang diri, tanpa bantuan dari siapapun―secara harfiah―dan tak ada satupun yang tahu mengenai rencana kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sakura.

Pria berpakaian semi formal itu rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk momen khusus ini. Dia sudah memesan kue _tart_ yang berbentuk bunga _sakura_ dengan 24 lilin ulang tahun di atasnya―yang pasti dengan dihiasi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, satu buket mawar merah dengan satu buah kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga mawar itu―kedua benda itu berada di kursi penumpang di samping Sasuke, dan juga sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian _The Steinmetz Pink_ yang tersimpan manis di kotak cincin berbahan beludru di kantong celananya.

Haruno Sakura―wanita yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak-anak di sebuah rumah sakit elit di distrik kota _Chiyoda _itu tinggal seorang sendiri, kedua orang tuanya telah lama bekerja di _London._

Untuk langkah awal, Sasuke mengambil buket bunga mawar merah dan juga kue _tart_ itu, keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Sakura―yang untungnya gerbang rumah Sakura tidak dikunci, Sasuke sama sekali tidak kerepotan saat membawa kedua benda itu, dia meletakkan buket bunga itu tepat di depan pintu rumah. Sasuke lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di area gelap yang tidak terlihat―kue _tart_ berada di tangan kanan. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke men-_dial_ nomor kekasihnya. Kurang lebih satu menit kemudian, suara jernih kekasihnya sudah terdengar. Jam di pergelangan tangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan angka 00.00.

"_Moshi-moshi… doshite, Sasuke-kun?"_ tanya Sakura dengan suara parau yang khas karena dipaksa bangun.

"Hn. Maaf mengganggumu, _Cherry_. Aku… selamat ulang tahun ke-24, _Cherry_."

"―_! Sasuke-kun… kau―"_

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

"_Apa… apa kau ada diluar? Tengah malam begini?!"_ seru Sakura tidak percaya.

"Keluarlah."

"_Baiklah. Aku akan keluar," _balas Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Dan jangan matikan telepon-nya."

"_Aku mengerti."_

Sakura―masih berbalut _pajama_―melangkah keluar dengan sedikit tergesa, ponselnya masih ia pegang dan menempel di telinga kanannya. Perasaan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya saat mendengar Sasuke―dengan suka rela―menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya lewat telepon. Nyanyian Sasuke mungkin tidaklah sebagus para penyanyi professional, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membius Sakura selayaknya penyanyi professional.

_CKLEK_

Lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan habis saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia terkejut karena tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun. Sakura tidak tahu kalau di bawahnya ada buket bunga.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

_TUT TUT TUT_

Sasuke dengan sengaja mematikan telepon. Sakura memandang sejenak teleponnya, dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke kembali namun gagal dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan telepon flip-nya ke kantong celana _pajama_-nya. Sakura yang diselimuti rasa penasaran mulai kembali melangkah untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sakura sangat yakin kalau Sasuke tidak mengerjainya, apalagi setelah pria itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, Sasuke juga bukan tipe pria yang suka bercanda atau mengerjai seseorang―baginya itu sangat merepotkan dan buang-buang waktu juga tenaga, sama sekali bukan Uchiha.

Langkah kaki Sakura langsung terhenti seketika saat _suripa-_nya menabrak sesuatu. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura menatap ke bawah. Bingung dan senang menyelimuti perasaannya saat mendapati sebuah buket mawar merah―tanda cinta―tepat di rumahnya, di depan pintunya, di bawahnya, di depan matanya. Sakura sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil buket itu. Aroma wangi menyergap hidungnya saat ia menyium harum bunga mawar merah itu―yang berarti bunga itu masih sangat segar. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengambil kartu ucapannya. Hanya sebuah rangkaian kata yang singkat, sedikit, dan sederhana tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum manis―bahagia―dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

_Happy birthday, My Cherry._

Sakura kembali celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Bahkan mobil kekasihnya pun tak ia temukan.

'_Ada yang aneh,' _batin Sakura.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Sakura mendengarnya, langkah kaki seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu dari mana arahnya. Dan dari bagian yang gelap―tidak diterangi cahaya lampu―di rumah Sakura, Sasuke muncul dengan kue _tart_ di tangannya, dengan lilin-lilinnya yang sudah menyala.

"_Tanjōbi omedetō_, _anata_," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura langsung menengok ke kiri saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang berasal dari arah kirinya―dari arah garasi. Dia terkejut, senang dan bahagia. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Berdoalah dan tiup lilinnya," perintah Sasuke. Dengan perasaan terharu bahagia, Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan buket bunga yang ia dekap, dan berdoa dalam hati sambil menutup mata, hanya sebuah doa sederhana tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, untuk kedua orang tua-nya dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian dia benar-benar meniup ke-24 lilin itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih untuk kejutannya. Aku… aku sangat senang," ungkap Sakura tidak bohong, meski hanya sebuah kejutan kecil tapi ini sangat manis sekali. Sakura juga sulit percaya Sasuke bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke-nya itu bahkan rela datang ke rumahnya di tengah malam ini, memberinya ucapan juga kejutan ulang tahun yang pertama untuknya.

"Hn. Apapun untukmu, _anata_."

"Ayo, masuklah. Di luar dingin sekali," ajak Sakura. Kedua sepasang kekasih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ruang tamu yang awalnya gelap gulita kini terang-benderang. Kue _tart_ dan buket bunga itu keduanya letakkan di atas meja tamu. Sasuke dan Sakura kini berdiri tak jauh dari meja tamu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan buatkan _ocha_ untukmu."

"Sakura?" tangan Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Sakura, menahan langkah wanita itu agar tidak pergi.

"Ya?"

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku berikan untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil satu hadiah kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan. Kedua mata Sakura membulat kaget tapi juga senang saat kedua matanya menangkap kotak cincin itu. Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dia membuka kotak cincin dan mengambil cincin bertatahkan berlian _pink _itu. Kedua mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca, kembali merasakan haru bahagia. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengambil tangan kiri Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis kiri Sakura. Sangat pas dan begitu manis di jari/tangan Sakura. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap takjub dan bahagia pada cincin itu.

"I-ini… ini indah sekali, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau suka?"

"―Ya. Sangat suka. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kau menerimanya, kan?" kedua alis Sakura mengernyit. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Lamaranku," lanjut Sasuke malu-malu, bahkan dia membuang mukanya dari Sakura dengan wajah merona―sedikit.

"La-ma-ran?" ucap Sakura membeo.

"Ck! Kau pikir apa lagi?!" balas Sasuke sedikit ketus. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"_Gomen ne, _Sasuke-_kun_. Habisnya kau tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa kau melamarku. Kau kan hanya memberiku cincin. Kupikir ini hadiah ulang tahun biasa dan bukan sebuah lamaran."

"Memangnya harus?!"

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau mau melamar, seharusnya kau katakan kalimat lamaran!" balas Sakura penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hooo… jadi, kau benar tidak mau, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lamaranmu kutolak!" ucap Sakura sedikit terkekeh. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Hmm~ bagaimana, ya?" goda Sakura.

"_Cherry_!?"

"Iya… iya… aku kan hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan tetap menerima lamaranmu."

"Hn."

"Tch! Dasar manusia miskin kata!" cibir Sakura.

"Kau bi―"

_GREP_

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus begitu saja saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Sasuke sedikit kaget karena ulah Sakura.

"_Arigatō na, _Sasuke-_kun_. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa. _Arigatō,_" ucap Sakura bahagia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, meski samar. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tak kalah erat.

"_Aishiteru, Cherry."_

"_Aishiteru yo, _Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
